criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Invisible Enemy
The Invisible Enemy is the second case to take place in Rochester Road. It is also the twentieth overall in Parinaita. Plot The team go to the Rochester Gaming Event to play some games when Liam Attender came and talk to the player. They were talking under they heard a loud scream coming from a near by stand. They investigate the area and found the murdered body of Grant Drew. They get to work and found proof to make Andy Coffin, Abram Nichiporchik and Jonah Williams suspects. while they were recapping. They heard a bomb go off and they went to investigate. The bomb that went off belonged to Ellen Looper Rochester and they questioned her. They then carried on with the investigation and found out that the last suspect was a past suspect from Gottingham called Mabel Gotts. They question her and moved on. After finding all the clues they arrested the killer, which turned out to be Ellen Looper Rochester. After trying to make her admit to the murder. Her lips were sealed but she revealed that the victim had "Overstayed his welcome" and told the player to watch out because there were some bad apples in the Looper Rochester family who vote on who should die. She got arrested and the judge questioned her. There was no answers from her but she warned the player to watch out and that the PPD had stepped onto Rochester soil. The judge sentenced her to 95 years in prison. After arresting her. The team helped Taylor find Edward who was going though a bad time and also helped Tom with something. They found a QR code and they send it to Fiona. After doing it. Thy investigated the counter and found a small locked box and when they unlocked it. They found an old picture of the Looper's and Rochester's meeting. and then they heard a gunshot. They when into the main office and found Edward bleeding. They asked him who shot him and was shocked to learn that it was Edmon Parinaita. They found a note saying the address that he was at and them the chief called everyone into his office. Larry questioned why Edmon would do this and said that he would go with the player to 24 Gunhold line to get Edmon and being him to Justice. The chief agreed and told them to stay safe. Summary Victim: * Grant Drew (Found dead at his game's stand) Murder Weapon: * Hidden Sword Glove Killer: * Ellen Looper Rochester Suspect Profile * Eats Parkin * Plays Killer of the Rich Appearance * Wears a bow-tie Profile * Eats Parkin * Has played Killer of the Rich * Has a nose bleed Appearance * Wears Glasses Profile * Plays Killer of the Rich Appearance * Wears a bow-tie Profile * Eats Parkin * Plays Killer of the Rich * Has a nose bleed Appearance * Wears a bow-tie * Wears Glasses Profile * Eats Parkin * Has played Killer of the Rich * Has a Nose Bleed Appearance * Wears Glasses Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The Killer Eats Parkin *The Killer Plays Killer of the Rich *The Killer has a nose bleed *The Killer wears a Bow-tie *The Killer wears Glasses Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate "Benny and the Joy Machine" Stand (Victim's Body, Work pass, Gift Packet; Victim Identified: Grant Drew) * Examine Work Pass (Result: Name; New Suspect: Abram Nichiporchik) * Examine Gift Packet (Result: Get well soon card; New Suspect: Andy Coffin) * Talk to Andy Coffin about the victim (New Crime Scene: Five Days at Fredrick's Stand) * Talk to Abram Nichiporchik (Prerequisite: Examine Work pass) * Investigate "Five Days at Fredrick's" Stand (Clues: Torn Picture, Strange Object) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Fan picture) * Examine Fan picture (Result: Match; New Suspect: Jonah Williams) * Examine Strange Object (Result: Unlocked Strange object) * Talk to Jonah Williams (Prerequisite: Examine Fan picture) * Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer Eats Parkin) * Analyse Unlocked Strange Object (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays Killer of the Rich; Murder Weapon Filed: Hidden Sword glove) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Talk to Ellen Looper Rochester about her game rant (Profile Updated: Ellen eats Parkin and has played Killer of the Rich; New Crime Scene: Feedback Café) * Investigate Feedback Café (Clues: Bin, Newspaper) * Examine Bin (Result: Benny and the Joy Machine Poster) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Newspaper article) * Question Abram Nichiporchik about the Attempted murder (Profile Updated:Abram eats Parkin and Reads Killer of the Rich) * Analyse Benny and the Joy Machine Poster (09:00:00) * Talk to Jonah about his review on the poster (Profile Updated: Jonah plays Killer of the Rich; New Crime Scene: Demo screens) * Investigate Demo Screens (Clues: Broken Object, Bloody Glasses) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Small Robot; New Suspect: Mabel Gotts) * Talk to Mabel Gotts (Profile Updated: Mabel eats Parkin) * Examine Bloody Glasses (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (09:00:00; Attributes: The Killer has a Nose Bleed) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Counter (Clues: Pile of books, Ripped page, Locked Laptop) * Examine Pile of Books (Result: Locked Book) * Examine Locked Book (Result: Dairy) * Ask Ellen about the angry messages (Profile Updated: Ellen has a nose bleed) * Examine Ripped Drawing (Result: New animatronic) * Question Andy Coffin about his ripped drawing (Profile Updated: Andy eats Parkin, Plays Killer of the Rich and has a nose bleed) * Examine Laptop (Result: Home page) * Analyse Home Page (09:00:00) * Ask Mabel about the mean reviews (Profile Updated: Mabel had played Killer of the Rich and has a nose bleed) * Investigate Signing Table (Clues: Broken Clock, Locked Safe) * Examine Clock (Result: Fixed Clock) * Examine Fixed Clock (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bow-tie) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Files) * Analyse Files (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer Wears glasses) * Take care of the killer NOW! * Move onto It's Not All Fun and Games (2/6) (No Stars) Good or Bad Ending (2/6) * Investigate Feedback café (Available after unlocking AI; Clue: Broken Glasses) * Examine Broken Glasses (Result: Fixed glasses) * Analyse Glasses (09:00:00; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Five Days at Fredrick's Stand (Clue: Edward Looper Rochester) * Talk to Edward Looper Rochester (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Talk to Ronald Looper Rochester (Prerequisite: Edward's interrogation) * Talk to Tom Looper Rochester (Available after unlocking AI) * Investigate Benny and the Joy Machine stand (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: QR code) * Analyse QR code (09:00:00) * Investigate Counter (Everything above must be done first: Clue: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Old picture) * Examine Piece of Paper (Result: Address and message) * Move onto the next case (2 stars) Trivia TV and Movie Reference: * The title is based on the Doctor Who episode of the same name. (One of the Tom Baker episodes) Game Reference: * Unicorn Island is a reference to Pony Island (A game released in 2016) * Benny and the Joy Machine is a reference to Bendy and the Ink Machine (A game released in 2017) * The victim is based on Jory Drew. (A character from Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Abram Nichiporchik is a reference to Alex Nichiporchik (One of the Makers of Hello Neighbour) * Hello Shopkeeper is a reference to Hello Neighbour (A game released in 2017) * Andy Coffin is a reference to Scott Cawthon (The maker of Five Night's at Freddy's) * Five Days at Fredrick's is a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's * Killer of the Rich is based on Assassin's Creed * Murder Cases is a reference to Criminal Case Other Trivia: * Jonah Williams is based on Acid, A friend of Doctor Bonnie. Navigation